Such an intake system comprises a cooled line and an uncooled line that are connected to the heat engine intake pipe by valves. The result of this is a considerable weight and space requirement of the engine making it awkward to install in the vehicle, a relative complexity of the engine making its maintenance difficult, and a relatively high number of parts increasing the risk of failure.